El misterio de la vida
by alainbrony
Summary: esta es la historia de un pony que busca el sentido de su vida y en el transcurso de su búsqueda ganara nuevas experiencias...
1. Chapter 1

_**El misterio de la vida**_

Almorzando, pensando en que sentido tiene vivir llego a la conclusión de que: estudiamos para trabajar, trabajamos para sobrevivir y sobrevivimos para sufrir. Sufrimiento… ese estado de dolor sin compasión.

Nunca entendí cual era el causante de este… según las opiniones de mis anteriores compañeras yo soy apuesto, pero nunca les creí. Siempre me miro al espejo, pero termino con una mirada de desprecio, mi cuerpo, mi forma… nunca me gusto, siempre quise cambiar… nunca pude… mi voluntad no era ni es la necesaria para cambiar mi ser, ¡ME ODIO! ¡Soy demasiado débil! ¿Porque? ¡¿Porque soy así?! ¡Estoy maldito! Maldito a vivir esta vida, solo...

Miro a mi alrededor y observo como mi padre está en el mismo estado que yo, pensativo. Él y yo tenemos algo en común, somos misteriosos, nunca sabemos lo que el otro esta pensando, y para mi eso es bueno por que en parte ni él ni nadie puede juzgar lo que tengo en mi mente, pero… tiene su consecuencia… que es mi soledad. El hecho de ser así no es más que mi incapacidad de expresarme con los demás, habilidad que he perdido con el tiempo…

Observé como mi padre preocupado se fijaba en el contenido de un sobre… creo que es un sobre del banco ya que en mi hogar no recibimos cartas a menos que sea una de felicitación, pero no estamos en época de celebración, es verano y tampoco hemos hecho nada para ser felicitados... mi padre pone su mirada sobre mi, sólo veo tristeza en sus ojos, estoy confundido… mejor le pregunto que ocurre.

"¿Padre… qué ocurre?'' Mi padre hace un respiro profundo, pone sus cascos en la mesa y me mira con seriedad, eso siempre lo hace cuando va a decir una mala noticia.

"Hijo me estoy quedando sin dinero, ya no podre mantenerte… creo que lo mejor sería si consiguieses independizarte de alguna manera…" Sip, mi sentido común no me falla, es una mala noticia, pero no me sorprende… siempre supe que este día llegaría.

"Entiendo tu posición padre, estas pasando por una mala situación y entiendo que ya estoy en edad para independizarme, así que no perderé tu tiempo… ahora mismo me retiro…" Él sólo me mira con ojos de asombro, tal vez esperaba que armara una discusión, pero no fue así, esa parte rebelde de mi desapareció hace tiempo…

Me levanto de mi asiento y de inmediato camino hacia el pasillo… "¡Hijo!" Al escuchar a mi padre volteo la cabeza "¿Qué quieres padre?" Este se levanta con ojos de tristeza y me abraza. Tenía mucho que no abrazaba a mi padre… este gesto me esta humedeciendo los ojos, tanto que creo que una lágrima se me va a escapar "Sólo quiero que sepas que si no fuera por lo que estoy pasando te dejaría estar aquí, pero la muerte de tu madre…" Él se queda sin palabras, ese recuerdo de la muerte de mi madre lo tiene frustrado y personalmente si hubiera presenciado aquel acto sanguinário… yo también lo estaría…

Nunca supe como murió exactamente mi madre, mi padre nunca habla de eso y yo no me atrevo a preguntarle, siempre que otra persona insensible le pregunta, él termina sentimental, algo que es raro en él ya que siempre trata de ser lo menos sentimental posible, el único que me ha contado un poco de la historia es mi tío. Según lo que me dijo, una quimera (monstruo compuesto por diferentes partes de animales) atacó a Ponyville, mi padre junto con mi madre fueron a discutir con aquella bestia, pero la discusión termino en pelea, mi padre no pudo contra el poder de dicho monstruo, al final perdió, pero no estaba satisfecho con la derrota de mi padre, no, él quería más, y se llevó consigo el alma de lo que el mas amaba, mi madre. Esta quedo como un muñeco, sin vida, gris, y con los ojos sin pupilas. Al final mi madre quedo descuartizada, pero no me dieron detalles sobre como ocurrió eso, y no me pongo a profundizar ya que con lo poco que me han contado me da escalofríos... con lágrimas en los ojos trato de consolar a mi padre "Padre no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amaré" Esto lo calma, el camina hacia su cuarto, creo que va a descansar, lo dejaré solo…

Entrando a mi habitación voy a mirarme al espejo, en este me fijo en mi melena despeinada de color blanca y mi pelaje azul claro, me gusta mi melena, nunca me gustó que me la cortáran, sin embargo eso no le importaba a mi padre, él decía que tenía que mostrar una apariencia respetable… comentario que no ayudó mucho a mi autoestima… mis ojos son curiosos, son de un color marrón oscuro, pero mi iris al final es gris, según mi padre es genético, casi no se nota, solamente si un pony me mira fijamente y se me acerca, algo que me encontraría extraño en un caballo, siempre son las yeguas se percatan de esto. Mi estatura siempre ha sido motivo de admiración, soy muy alto, pero todavía no le encuentro función especifica a esta, soy fuerte comparado con los otros caballos de mi edad, y al final esta mi cutie mark, que es un lápiz dibujando una onda, mi talentos siempre fueron dibujar y escribir, mi habitación está llena de dibujos de mi imaginación, pero mis dibujos íntimos los tengo en un cuaderno, no quisiera que alguien los viera, tengo temor a ser juzgado.

Al terminar de recoger mis cosas sólo me llega un pensamiento a mi mente… ¿Dónde iré?, ¿Dónde me quedaré?, ¿Con quien viviré?, preguntas que solamente podré responder con el pasar del tiempo, bueno… mejor me voy ya, pero primero voy a despedirme. "¡Padre!" Toco a su puerta, escucho como se acerca a esta, al abrirla sólo veo a mi padre asomando el hocico, al ver que era yo abrió la puerta. "¡¿Recogiste tan rápido?!" Me mira impresionado, "Sí padre, ya terminé". Salimos de la casa y mi padre llama un carruaje. Vivimos en Ponyville, pero en la parte rural , casi nunca voy al mercado… no soporto a los molestos vendedores gritando por todas partes… "Ya llegamos." ¡No puedo creer donde mi padre me ha dejado! "¡¿Padre en serio, el mercado!?" Mi padre me mira confundido, "¿Cuál es el problema?" No sé porque pregunta, el sabe que no soporto el mercado, desde niño hacia lo posible para no ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi padre se ha retirado… ahora estoy solo y sin idea de a donde ir... mis sentidos están un poco afectados debido al sol, el único que no lo esta es mi olfato y en este momento no percibe ningún olor. Camino sin razón alguna, buscando una solicitud de trabajo…Pero mi búsqueda es en vano… *¡sniff!; "¡Umm que rico!" Mi olfato ha percibido un aroma exquisito, y si no me equivoco es pastel de manzana. Sigo el aroma, hasta que este me lleva a un puesto de manzanas, mis ojos no me están ayudando… no veo el pastel en ninguna parte, ¡Sólo un montón de manzanas! Siento como si alguien o algo me observa, volteo la cabeza y me percato de que es una yegua… esta me mira con una sonrisa…"¡Hola!, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?" no se que responder, mi mente no esta muy clara por el hambre, "Ho-hola, eeeh… ¿Me puedes decir si tienen pastel de manzana? Intento mostrar una sonrisa, pero mis nervios impiden que haga un movimiento así que solo la observo.

"¡Claro! ¡Tenemos los mejores pasteles de manzanas de toda equestria!" Percibo un acento, creo que es una granjera y no me sorprende que diga eso, para él vendedor su producto es el mejor. "¿Cuanto cuesta?" No se para que pregunto… no tengo ni una moneda conmigo. "Sólo cuenta 2 bits." Que vergüenza… no tengo ni 2 monedas, estoy que doy pena "No tengo ni una moneda… ¿Me lo puedes regalar?" Finjo un sonrisa, pero esta no tiene efecto, ella solo levanta una ceja… he caído muy bajo… "¿Quieres un pastel de manzana?, ¡Gánatelo!" Mi rostro solo expresa confusión. ¿Ganármelo? ¿A que ella se refiere con eso? "¡Explícate!" La pony me mira con una sonrisa. "¡Sígueme y en el camino te explico!" Umm… bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer en el momento así que seria interesante charlar con ella y ahora que me fijo mejor, ella es muy atractiva.

"Antes de seguir quisiera saber tu nombre" ¿Mi nombre? ¿Para que ella necesita mi nombre? "¡Ya que vas a trabajar conmigo!" Oh… parece que mis preguntas fueron respondidas…"¡Mi nombre es Nink Waves!"; "Así que Nink eeeh... ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Applejack!" El nombre es igual de hermosa que ella… Applejack, si que me va gustar decir su nombre "Entonces… ¿Que mas o menos haremos Applejack?" Ella sonríe, su sonrisa es hermosa… es una de esas sonrisas sinceras y en las que puedes confiar… es simplemente indescriptible, si permanezco mucho tiempo con ella me encantaría hacerla feliz, así que cuando ella sonría, yo también lo haga… "Bueno sembraremos manzanos, cosecharemos los frutos y venderemos estos ¡Así de simple!" Nunca e tenido experiencia laboral, lo mas cercano que yo he hecho a un trabajo fue cuando tuve que pintar la casa de mis padres, ¡Pero eso es fácil comparado con lo que voy a hacer! "¿Pero eso no es mucho trabajo?" Tengo la molesta particularidad de preguntar cosas que ya se la respuesta, ¡Claro que ella dirá que no!

Con la confianza que hablo se puede notar que a hecho esto por años. "Si al principio, pero luego te acostumbraras y te lo encontraras poco" ¡Woow! Al parecer ella supero mis expectativas, no esperaba eso, y dudo que en un futuro me lo encuentre poco, ya que mi naturaleza es perezosa…"Gracias Applejack…no se como agradecerte"; "¡No es nada! No me lo tienes que agradecer" quito la vista de ella, al hacer esto observo un enorme granero rojo y un enorme terreno repleto de manzanos.

Applejack empieza a correr, no se por que esta tan emocionada, no pienso dos veces para seguirla. ¡Es rápida! No creo que pueda alcanzarla, mi condición física nunca fue tan buena… En la escuela nunca fui el mas atlético, siempre preferí dibujar, los deportes nunca me llamaron la atención. Observo como la yegua naranja entra al granero, parece que no se a percatado de que ella me a dejado muy lejos "uff, uff" ya no me queda aliento, ¡vamos Nink! ¡Tu puedes! ¡Ya casi, ya casi! "¡Lo logre!" De repente vuelvo a tener la extraña sensación de que me observan, miro a mi izquierda y observo a un semental de gran tamaño al lado de Applejack, ambos me están mirando, Applejack parece que va a tener un ataque de risa…"¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡No sabia que tendrías problemas para correr esa corta distancia!" el semental me mira con indiferencia, él es intimidante, pero no veo maldad en sus ojos. "Búrlate si quieres, pero dime… ¿Quién es él?"

"Él es mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh."; "Eeyup." Afirma este, parece que es un pony de pocas palabras. Su melena es naranja, del mismo color del pelaje de Applejack, pero el pelaje de este es rojizo, creo que su estatura es mayor que la mía y su masa muscular ni se diga. "¡Rayos Applejack!, ¡Viendo a tu hermano puedo llegar a la conclusión de que trabaja muy duro!"; "Ya veras." Ella me guiña un ojo y sale del granero. Me quedo solo con Big Macintosh, el solo me observa… Que incomodo… "eeeh… pues ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?" Trato de crear una conversación. "Eeyup."; "Emm… y ¿Te molestaría si trabajo en la granja contigo y tu hermana?"; "Nope."; "Entonces... ¿Tu hermana te contó que trabajare aquí verdad?; "Eeyup."; "umm… Ok charlamos después." Que decepción, ¡Parece que es lo único que dice! En futuras conversaciones le haré preguntas que no se respondan con si o no, pero ahora me iré a seguir a Applejack, me volteo y de inmediato me dirijo hacia la salida.

Salgo del granero y veo como Applejack esta hablando con tres ponys mas pequeños que ella. Decido ir a donde se encuentra, al llegar a mi destino, interrumpo. "¡Hey! ¡Me dejaste solo allá atrás!" los ponys voltean hacia mi dirección, creo que no fui muy educado que digamos… "Ooh… perdóname, pensé que querías hablar un rato con mi hermano" los tres pequeños ponys me miran con curiosidad, mejor me presento. "¡Hola soy Nink! Un amigo de Applejack, ¡Mucho gusto!"; "¡Hola soy Apple Bloom, hermana de Applejack!"; "¡Yo soy Sweetie Belle!"; "¡Y yo Scootaloo!" Que interesante… cada una es de una raza diferente: una es Pegaso, la otra es Unicornio y la otra Earth pony al igual que yo. Ninguna tiene cutie mark y puedo notar que las tres tienen la misma edad.

"Je je, con que hermana de Applejack… sabia que tenían que ser parientes, ¡Son muy parecidas!, ¿Y que están haciendo chicas?"; "¡Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders y estamos tratando de descubrir nuestro talento especial!" exclamaron las tres ponys, parece que están en un tipo de club, ya que estas tienen unas capas en las cuales observo algo que creo que es un logo. Applejack de repente interrumpe. "Bueno chicas vayan a jugar a la casa del árbol mientras yo llevo a Nink a conocer a la abuela Smith."; "Esta bien Applejack." Dice Apple Bloom, las tres ponys corren hacia los manzanos con destino a su casa del árbol… No puedo identificar donde se encuentra este ya que hay muchos arboles de gran tamaño.

Las chicas se adentran al campo y en poco tiempo las pierdo de vista. No se porque la tal Sweetie Belle me es familiar… creo que la he visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde…

Mientras sigo a Applejack hacia una enorme casa, puedo identificar a una yegua anciana que esta sentada en una mecedora. "¡Abuela Smith, venga a conocer a mi nuevo amigo y próximo compañero de trabajo!" Applejack camina emocionada hacia la anciana a diferencia de mi, que camino un poco nervioso hacia esta. La anciana se levanta, Applejack la abraza. Después de aquel acto de afecto comienzan a conversar… "Applejack, no me avisaste que ibas a traer a tu novio, de haberme dicho hubiera preparado pastel de manzana"; "¡A-abuela, co-como dices tales cosas!" Applejack me mira sonrojada, no evito mirarla a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, de pronto siento que un intenso calor ataca mi cara y como mi corazón comienza a latir mas rápido, estoy muy nervioso. La abuela Smith solo esta sonriendo y observando la escena, Applejack quita su mirada de mi y comienza a mirar al suelo, rápidamente yo también hago lo mismo y miro el cielo… solo oigo carcajadas que provienen de la anciana."Jejejeje, yo sabia que había algo entre ustedes dos, mi nieta no trae a sementales a la granja al menos que sea para quitar nieve en invierno"; "¡Abuela él solo mi amigo, nada más!"; "Que decepción, y yo que pensé que este elegante y joven semental era tu novio... bueno parece que me equivoque." esas palabras de Applejack me afectaron mis ánimos, yo no esperaba que ella sintiera algo por mi, pero pensé que de alguna forma tendría esperanza. La abuela se dirige hacia mi, mejor me recobro la calma, no quiero parecer más nervioso de lo que estoy...

"¡Hola soy la abuela Smith, es una placer!"; "¡Hola soy Nink, y el placer es mío!" Con lo poco que he visto de esta anciana, puedo decir que es una de esas personas con las que te encariñas rápido.

Después de presentarme con la abuela volteo mi cabeza hacia donde Applejack, esta me sonríe. "Bueno Nink ¿Listo para trabajar?"; "¡Si vamos!"; "¡Así se habla compañero, comencemos ya!" Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco emocionado, ¡Este va a ser mi primer trabajo de verdad! Y espero que no sea el ultimo...


End file.
